Love with a fetish
by tomatepompom
Summary: Two perverts who tries out their fetishes on each other. What else is there to say? Hiroomi x Akihito, smut, BoyxBoy


"Why do I have to wear such a weird outfit? A-And stop staring at me like that, it's creeping me out." The blond says, sitting on the bed in a rather seducing position as he wears the school outfit from their school. He is sitting with his knees on the bed, hands placed next to him as he tries to keep the skirt down. Were those always so short? He never noticed.

"What are you complaining about, Akkey? I'm just admiring the sight in front me. Besides, you're the one who makes me wear these glasses." The other replies, fixing the black frames.

Akihito's face turns red. "T-That is less embarrassing than this stupid outfit! Give me a break!"

"Ah, that really hurts me Akkey…'' Hiroomi says as he moves closer on the bed to his boyfriend, who is trying to scoot away. The elder grabs gently Akihito's chin, making him look at him and leans in close. ''And here were you the one who suggested to do this."

The younger's face growns a darker shade of red at this, trying to look away. It's impossible although with the way Hiroomi is holding his chin. "A-And you're the one who agreed with it. Now stop teasing, it's annoying."

"Stop teasing you say… Then, what would you like me to do, Akkey? Tell me." Hiroomi smirks, actually teasing him even more now.

"I-If you're going to be like this, I'll quit."

"How mean."

"I'm serious." He replies with a small huff and the other sighs. . Sometimes it's so hard to be with Akihito, yet Hiroomi can't live without him. And the other way around. Shaking his head slowly, Hiroomi pulls his hand back a little and leaning back to sit on the bed.

''Fine, I won't tease you anymore. Okay?'' A slow nod comes from the blond, who is still trying to tug down the skirt a little. He is kind of trying to hide what is underneath there after all. It'll be embarrssing if the elder finds out. Yet the blond has no idea the other already kind of does know what is there, he is just being quiet about it for now.

But enough with the talking - more action. Without any protesting this time, Akihito allows Hiroomi to kiss him on the lips. The younger returns it, placing a hand on Hiroomi's shoulder as he crawls a bit more on top of the smaller male while the taller one places a hand on the blond's cheek.

A hand sneaks underneath the skirt Akihito is wearing, making the younger shiver under the touch and gasping at both the fingers rubbing his inner thigh and Hiroomi nipping at his bottom lip, taking this is a chance to slip his tongue inside of his boyfriend's mouth. Akihito places his hand on Hiroomi's shoulder, gripping some on it when their tongues meet. The touches make him melt and can't help but let out a very soft moan in the kiss - making Hiroomi smirk.

''Akkey, you're so cute.'' The elder whispers, pulling back from the kiss and leaning in to kiss his cheek and his ear. ''Moaning so cutely for me. It's turning me on.'' He chuckles softly and the younger of the two let out a small whine.

''S...Shut u-up-'' Quivering, the blond tilts his head a little to the side. ''T-Thought I told you to stop teasing me and stuff, damn you.'' He breaths out, getting all weak because of the soft kisses. Hiroomi knows all of his weak spots, dammit.

Another chuckle comes from the dark haired male, pulling back just a tiny bit to let his breath ghost over the blond's ear. ''How can I not tease, Akkey? You're adorable. You're adorable in this outfit.''

''Damn you, pervert.''

''Says the pervert.~''

With a small huff, Akihito places a hand against Hiroomi's chest, pushing him away a little. So annoying. Akihito sometimes really doesn't get the elder and neither does he right now with this outfit to be honest.

''How in the world is this 'cute' to you? I am a _guy_ for your information. What is so little sister like about this? It looks more like you are into cross-dressing than anything else.'' A very soft chuckle comes from Hiroomi, covering his mouth with the back of his hand a little.

''Oh, Akkey...'' Another soft chuckle. ''It's all about fantasizing. Ever heard of it? I can easily picture you as a girl right now, who is wearing this outfit and pretending you are my little sister or something.'' He explains.

Akihito makes a face at this. ''...Creepy stay away from me. I am _not_ a girl. And don't you dare thinking i am going to call you 'onii-chan' now or something like that.'' The blond tries to push the dark haired male away from him when he gets closer again. Hiroomi manages to get close to his ear and nibbling lightly on it, making Akihito let out a very soft whimper.

''Hmh. You say that, but I bet you actually want me to touch you, no? Especially because of this...'' He whispers hotly in his ear, his hand moving to the tent under Akihito's skirt and sliding over the underwear he is wearing. A smirk is shown on the elder's lips. ''And you must be really into it too, since you're wearing the panties I left with it, hmn? Perverted Akkey.~''

''S-Shut up-'' The blond moans when Hiroomi touches him there. Yeah, it's true, he is enjoying it, but that doesn't mean Hiroomi is allowed to tease him like this. Placing one hand on the bedsheets, he grips on them and throws his head back a little at the pleasure going through him.

Pushing Akihito back down on the mattress, Hiroomi crawls back on top of him, kissing and sucking on his neck to create marks on the skin. To claim him as his own.

Akihito isn't even protesting about it anymore, he is giving up on that. Fuck it, it feels too good to push the elder away now. Neither is Akihito able to stop the moans that are escaping his mouth. He doesn't even bother on stopping them, keepign his hand places on hiroomi's shoulder and the other one moving to place it on his back. ''H...Hiroomi...~'' He whines, wanting more already than only this.

As if knowing what the younger means, Hiroomi pulls back, but only to remove his own shirt. ''Akkey...'' He breaths out, staring at his boyfriend for a moment before speaking further. ''I want...you to keep wearing these clothes...is that okay?''

A whimper escapes the blond, looking back at the elder. ''Shit...I don't even care.'' He replies, having to catch his breath a little. As much as he wanted to take them off earlier, he is too aroused right now to even care about the clothes anymore. All he want is Hiroomi to touch him, kiss him and do other amazing thins to him.

Hiroomi smiles at this, leaning forward to peck his lips once more. His hand sneaks back under Akihito's skirt, sliding it up a little and caressing the skin with his fingers - which sends shivers up Akihito's spine, letting out a shaky breath.

The panties gets removed very slowly. Akihito lifts his legs up for Hiroomi when he slides them down. A very soft chuckles escapes the elder. ''You really are like a girl like this, Akkey.'' He just couldn't help but say this.

Flushing a bright red colour, the blond almost kicks him. ''D-Don't say that, idiot. That's stupid.'' He mutters, but then a small smile forms on his lips. He does know Hiroomi means it well though.

When the panties are completely removed, Hiroomi throws them aside somewhere on the floor. The more he looks at his boyfriend, the more he wants him. Reaching over to the nightstand, Hiroomi grabs the bottle of lube and a condom. After all, he never wants to hurt his Akkey.

Akihito looks over at the other when he grabs for the things they need. Those scars on his back always pains the younger. He finds it a miracle Hiroomi still wants to be with him despite him being a monster. Maybe that is what he loves so much about Hiroomi. That he stays by his side, no matter what.

Turning back to the blond, Hiroomi notice him spacing out. He tilts his head a little, placing the things he is holding in his hands on the bed next to him. ''Akkey, are you okay?'' He asks. He might has an idea about what he is thinking about. He has told his boyfriend any times already it's okay and that he shouldn't be worried about his scars.

''Oh, y-yeah-'' Akihito looks up to him, smiling a little bit at him. ''Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about some things...Heh, sorry.'' Hiroomi places a hand on Akihito's cheek, leaning forward.

''Akkey, I thought I told you not to be worried anymore about my scars.''

''Sorry... just can't help it, it kind of pains me to see I have hurted you - while I promised I would never do that.'' Akihito glances down some, shrugging.

''You didn't do it on purpose, you weren't yourself. Now, forget about it, okay?'' He kisses his forehead sweetly. A small nod comes from the other followed by a soft sigh.

Hiroomi smiles at him, stroking his cheek with his thumb before pulling back again. He grabs the bottle of lube and opens the cap. Placing it back down next to him, he quietly asks Akihito to spread his legs for him after spilling it on his fingers. Akihito obeys, spreading his legs for his boyfriend to slide a finger inside of him.

This time, Hiroomi decides not to tease so much. He presses a finger against Akihito's entrance, sliding his finger inside of him and wiggling it some. Akihito shivers at the cold feeling of lube and let out a shaky breath.

Soon, a second finger gets pushed inside of the blond, making him whimper softly. Especially when Hiroomi starts to spread his fingers while moving them in and out of him. His body jolts once the fingers move in deeper inside of him, hitting something _amazing_ inside of him. ''H...Hiroomi-'' He cries out, arching his back some and rolling his hips a little for more. A smirk forms on Hiroomi's lips and curls his fingers to hear his boyfriend moan his name out more. It really turns him on.

Hiroomi takes the hint already, pulling his fingers out slowly and grabs a tissue to wipe his hand clean. He throws the tissue aside somehwere, to clean that up later and grabs the condom, taking off his own pants and boxers.. He then unwraps it, tossing the wrapping aside as well. The elder rolls the condom on his own throbbing erection, getting a little impatient himself now.

Already missing the fingers, Akihito watches Hiroomi and waits for him to put something else inside of him already. He grips lightly on the sheets beneath him. Just when he is about to call for Hiroomi to hurry up, he feels his legs being lift up and Hiroomi rest one of them on his shoulder, pressing the tip against Akihito's entrance and slowly pushing inside.

A whimper comes from the blond, tilting his head to the side and gripping more tightly on the sheets. ''H...Hiroomi...'' He calls out with a shaky breath. A hum comes from the elder, letting him adjust to the size first before moving. He waits for Akihito to tell him he can move - which doesn't take very long, because after a few short minutes, Akihito rolls a little bit with his hips to let the other know he is fine and can move already.

Not wasting any time longer, Hiroomi starts to move with his hips. Snapping them back and forth in slow and gentle thrusts. Akihito let go of the sheets and wraps his arms around Hiroomi's neck instead, moaning softly and holding his boyfriend close to him.

They keep the slow pace for a little while, Akihito's moans are music to Hiroomi's ears no matter what. Only when Akihito begs for his boyfriend to go faster, the elder picks up a quicker pace. He has placed his hands next to Akihito's waist, because well, it's 'special'. The blond's waist feels always warm, no matter what.

''H...Hiroomi...'' The smaller male moans out his name over and over, biting his lower lip softly to make himself quiet a little.

''Amazing, Akkey... You feel so amazing.'' He whispers, moving one hand to place it on his hip. A gasp only comes from the other in response when the taller male hits his sweet spot and making Hiroomi hit it over and over.

With both men moaning for each other, it soon comes to and end. Akihito starts to clench around his boyfriend when he starts to get close to his climax. Hiroomi grunts some at the tight feeling around him, making him send close to his climax as well. After a few more thrusts, Akihito comes between them and the other follows him soon after.

Hiroomi ride out their orgasms before catching their breath. Their bodies are sweating and the uniform Akihito is wearing is sticky and dirty with his come. The elder slowly pulls out, removing the condom and thrwing it in the trashbin. He cleans the both of them up with the tissues and throws those away as well. He takes off the glasses he is wearing to place them on the nightstand.

Akihito is busy trying to get out of the smelly uniform. It reeks of sweat and sex now, gross. Now being naked, he tries to find his clothes to wear, but he doesn't get the chance because of his boyfriend joining him back in bed and wrapping his arms around his naked body.

''Nuh-uh, Akkey.~ Let's sleep like this. Naked. With our bodies keeping each other warm.'' He hums, nuzzling the crook of his neck. A shiver runs up Akihito's spine. He does not always enjoy sleeping naked.

''It sounds creepy if you say it like that, stop it.'' The blond says, but doesn't try to push him away further. He is too tired to protest anymore. And Hiroomi doesn't seem to have energy either really anymore to speak to him. With that, Akihito closes his eyes to fall asleep.

This still will be the last time he has ever worn that outfit.


End file.
